


Santa

by Sexy_Avengers17



Series: A Merry Winterhawk Christmas [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Clint Barton, Bucky Barnes-centric, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Deaf Clint Barton, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Clint Barton, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_Avengers17/pseuds/Sexy_Avengers17
Summary: Just when Christmas couldn't get any better, Bucky decides he wants to be Santa.





	Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Winterhawk Christmas guys, specially for Joy :)

**Clint**

This had been a very hectic Christmas. Starting from the part where they fought devil elves in Central Park up to the point where M.O.D.O.C made every Christmas light in Manhattan light up to try and make the place explode.

Clint seriously thought it couldn’t get any better, but then Bucky agreed to dress up as Santa for one of the events the Avengers had to do for public image.

“You’re gonna dress as Santa?” Tony repeated skeptically.

Bucky nodded. “Sure,” he said with a shrug. “I’ve got no problems with kids.”

“Okay before he says no, Bucky is our Santa,” Steve said. “Now the elf. We need one elf only this time.”

“Me!” Clint said immediately. Of course he wasn’t going to let go of the opportunity to use all his best pick up lines on Santa.

“No,” Nat said.

Clint pouted. “But why? I wanna be Santa’s helper.” He turned to Bucky for help.

“Let him be,” Bucky said. “We’ll behave ourselves, right?”

“Right!” Clint continued. He smiled innocently at everyone. Steve seemed to have a silent conversation with Tony before nodding. 

“But if someone complains that their kid saw Santa kissing an elf, we’re making you wash laundry for two months.”

“Sure!” Clint said. “I promise we won’t be naughty.”

 

*****

 

“Why are you taking so many photos of me shirtless?” Bucky asked. Clint smiled at him as he took another one.

“Because,” he started. “I wanna show Santa what a hot boyfriend I want for Christmas.”

Bucky rolled his eyes but smiled as Clint pecked him in the lips. He got the Santa suit on and told Clint to help him with the stuffing for the belly.

“I’m thinking all kinds of naughty things for putting something inside you,” Clint whispered mischievously.

Bucky glared at him as he blushed. Clint tried to kiss him again, but he moved away.

“Clint stop, anyone could walk in,” Bucky said. “And I really don’t wanna do the laundry.”

“Calm down I locked the door,” Clint said pulling Bucky in.

“In that case...” Bucky started kissing Clint, and really it really must’ve been a weird view to see Santa and an elf make out.

A loud knock against the door made them jump apart.

“Hey, Legolas and Santa stop ma—“ Tony stopped mid sentence. There were probably kids around. “Stop playing with the kids’ toys and come out already.”

“Yeah we’re coming!” Bucky called giving Clint a pointed look to save it for later. He put on the beard and his hat, and when Clint got his suit on they came out.

Kids all over started screaming in pitches that messed with his aids and approaching Bucky.

Bucky smiled at the kids and picked one to put him on his shoulder carefully.

“Who’s been a good kid this year?” Bucky asked. The kids all screamed again. Clint helped them all get in line while Bucky took a seat on Santa’s chair.

One by one, all the kids started passing up to Bucky and sitting on his lap, and Clint found himself melting at the tenderness and carefulness Bucky had for every kid as he gave them presents.

One kid wanted to stay longer with Santa, so he let him be his helper for a while.

Another girl was crying because she was scared of him, and Bucky at last won her over with tickles and laughs and let her go with two presents.

And to think Bucky still insisted he was a bad person.

Clint observed the line and noticed it was already smaller. They were almost done then.

That’s when he noticed a lady with a small girl crying. Maybe she was scared of Santa too. Except the girl moved slightly then, and Clint noticed she was missing the lower part of her leg.

“Hey, Buck,” he whispered. Bucky turned to him with a raised eyebrow. “Little girl with her mom.”

Bucky instantly spotted her. “Bring some toys.” He told everyone he was just going to see another friend before coming back for the kids.

“Hey sweetheart,” Bucky said softly. “What’s wrong?”

The little girl turned when Bucky appeared and quickly hid her face again. The mom smiled sadly at them.

“She’s ashamed about Santa seeing her like this,” she explained.

Bucky turned to Clint and asked a silent question. Clint nodded.

“You don’t have to be ashamed of who you are kiddo,” Bucky said. “Hey wanna know a secret from Santa?”

That seemed to catch the girl’s attention and she slightly turned to watch Bucky. He took off both his gloves and put his palms up for the girl to see.

The girl now slowly put her own hands against Bucky’s, and he let her examine the metal one. He then took the girl’s hand and kissed it, making the girl smile.

“I’m missing an arm,” Bucky whispered. “This is my replace. Would you like one for your leg?”

“Yes!” the girl said. “Mommy, I’ll be matching with Santa!”

The mom seemed to hide a small sob and brought Bucky in to hug him. Bucky froze at the sudden touch but seconds after hugged her back.

 _Don’t cry_ , Clint signed when Bucky noticed him watching them fondly.

 _Shut up,_ Bucky signed back.

Clint directed them over to Tony and explained everything to him. He left the lady and the girl with Tony and went back to his place next to Bucky.

It wasn’t that late when they were already heading back to the Tower. Tony had left earlier with the little girl so it was just Bucky and Clint in a cab.

“Bucky?” Clint said softly. Bucky hummed in answer. “I love you.”

Bucky smiled and took Clint’s hand. “I love you too,” he said before kissing Clint. Clint smiled into the kiss and couldn’t wait for them to get out of their suits so they could properly make out and not feel weird about it.

As soon as they were in their room they both took of their suits and stayed in their pajamas.

Bucky was sitting down on his side of the bed and Clint came from behind to hug him. He started kissing his neck, sucking on the soft spots and making Bucky gasp softly.

Bucky turned around and crashed his lips against Clint’s.

“You’re one horny little elf, aren’t you?” Bucky said with a smirk.

“Well, how about you let me sit on Santa’s lap and let me tell you what I want?” Clint whispered.

Bucky started laughing, and Clint couldn’t help joining in.

“You’re so weird with your little elf ears and Christmas flirt,” Bucky said.

Clint rolled his eyes. “Wait, I’ve still got the ears?”

“You’ve still got the ears,” Bucky answered trying to take them off.

“Hey don’t.” Clint moved away. “It’s part of my charm now.”

Bucky laughed again and kissed him. “You’re so weird,” he repeated.

Clint smiled into the kiss.

“Yeah, but you love me like this.”

“Yeah,” Bucky said. “I totally do.”


End file.
